


In another lifetime

by KoraNoKage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Au at first and then not AU at the end, F/M, I lov angst, Reader Insert, This came about me reading copious rarepair naruto fanfics, Toshi doesn’t want to be recognized in public, mentions of oikawa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraNoKage/pseuds/KoraNoKage
Summary: Eyes still looking at where the man had been, she couldn’t help thinking that in another lifetime he had been hers.





	In another lifetime

He knew this wouldn’t last. He shouldn’t have gotten so attached.

She was the daughter of the lord he was stationed under.

He remembered thinking she was beautiful. And that’s when his troubles started.

•

She saw him for the first time when she was out in town. The men- guards- were stationed every two corners. They were under the threat of being invaded after all. She never cared about the men her father hired but he was different from the others. He had a stoic countenance whereas the others were more open. And of course, he was easily the tallest man she’d ever seen.

She later learned his name was Walatoshi.

•

She found out his name due to her father introducing him, saying that he was going to be patrolling the surroundings. She greatly appreciated her privacy, so she regarded this with pursed lips but she couldn’t say anything. Her opinion wouldn’t matter anyway. He stared at her for a long while before bowing and absconding from the room. He didn’t want to get to know her, knowing that sooner or later he wouldn’t be in the Tokyo territory.

But fate had other plans.

 

•

  
Wakatoshi got to know her bit by bit, and slowly but surely, he fell in love with her. He started accompanying her when she went outside to the massive garden they had, where she picked a quiet spot and turned to read. At first, he stayed some ways away from her but she invited him to sit next to her.

He wasn’t much of a talker, but there weren’t any awkward silences with her.

Looking back, he shouldn’t have accepted her invitation.

•

The day that it settled in Wakatoshi’s head that he had no hope in hell for her hand was when her father announced she was to be married to the son of the one that was threatening to invade and wipe them off the map. His face betrayed no emotion but she was far more expressive. Her father might’ve known something was happening between them but he couldn’t do much. This was a necessary sacrifice.

She cried in his arms later that night.

 

•

  
It didn’t fully sink in until she came out dressed in one of her finest kimonos and looking like a doll. She was to meet the shogun after all. Wakatoshi wanted nothing more than to steal her away and take her to a land far away, where they couldn’t reach them. He couldn’t, but the look in her eyes almost made him change his mind.

He escorted her to the entrance of the room, pausing before opening the door. She turned towards him, and kissed the palm of his hand before nodding.

Wakatoshi closed his eyes before steeling himself and opening the door, knowing that this was the last time she would be so close to him.

 

•

 

Several years have passed since that fateful day, but to Wakatoshi it seemed like only yesterday. She had to be married quick unless Tooru’s father changed his mind. He didn’t like the look of him, but what could he do? Now he’s in a place where they serve sake without many questions, tucked into a corner as he fiddled with the white chain with a symbol of Sakura petals she had given him when they began their unofficial courtship.

Never has he taken it off, not even when she was whisked away to the Oikawa’s territory and he left her territory (more like they forced him to leave). It was better in the long run, he would’ve been surrounded by her in a way and he wouldn’t be able to stand that.

The chain was the only thing he had that was her’s.

  
•

 

The streets haven’t been more crowded than today, and it was the day where her bag was bulky. Taking great care not to accidentally hit anyone with it, she hit a wall. Or what she thought was a wall. But walls don’t radiate that much body heat, that’s for sure. Looking up, her apologies died in her mouth as she looked at the man. She got a tingling feeling, as if she knew this man and furrowed her eyebrows.

The man drew his coat closed, but not before she catches a glimpses of the white chain that looks eerily familiar. He nodded at her, eyes softening as he took a step and was instantly swallowed by the crowd.

 

•

 

Eyes still looking at where the man had been, she couldn’t help thinking that in another lifetime he had been hers.

**Author's Note:**

> :3c


End file.
